


Bittersweet

by The_Addict_Artist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Amputee, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Injury, Burns, Cigarettes, Cis Male Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Gross description of burns, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Masterbation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, NSFW Chapters, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Smoking, Virgin Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Vomiting, anger issues, but like nsfw chapters that try to tie into the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Addict_Artist/pseuds/The_Addict_Artist
Summary: "Jamison and Mako."Jamie couldn't be more ecstatic . Getting to work on a project with Mako? Sounds like heaven if you ask him.  Jamie was out of his seat the minute the teacher confirmed that they could get together and begin discussing the work. He bounded up to Mako, who was standing as well and had a pissed off look in his eyes. That couldn't possible be because of Jamie though, right? He must just be having a bad day Jamie decided in his head.





	1. I'm not pulling for you, You're just pulling at me

Roars of laughter, talking that really should be considered screaming, jocks giving him dirty looks, teachers ready to chew his ass out for no good reason, Jamie was in hell once again. Oh joy. Jamie idled down the hall, trying to avoid touching anyone (which was near impossible in a High school) but also keeping his pace slow, the longer it took him to get to class the better.

    The patter of quick footsteps behind him became louder as he continued walking. He noted someone was running up behind him but pretended to not hear them at all. He knew exactly who it was anyway. Two lanky arms were thrown around his neck, he wobbled a bit on his prosthetic. "Jamie!" That familiar British accent taking it's place in his ears. " Oi, do ya gotta nearly knock me ta the ground every day? " Jamie paused, putting his only hand over his chin, as if in deep thought. "On second thought, breakin' me good leg an' havin' ta miss school ain't soundin' too bad rioght now." The girl latched onto his shoulders laughed and released her grip after giving him a quick hug.

      " Just getting you ready for the day! You've got to be on the lookout ! " She beamed. Jamie could swear he's never seen Lena without that cheery grin. He remembers it all the way back from kindergarten, when Lena had decided to approach him (when he was sitting alone in the playground, planning out how to blow his class up) with a bag of animal crackers and a coloring book. They'd been friends ever since. They were so close that they had come out to each other at the same time, Lena admitting first and then Jamie confessing right after. Though Lena was the only one who managed to find a significant other already. Jamie wouldn't admit it aloud but he was jealous, even if he was happy for her at the same time.

     "Lookout fer wot?" Jamie questioned, one bushy eyebrow raised. " Pirates? Ninjas? Time traveling pirate ninjas? " Jamie giggled at this, not being able to hold his laughter back even though it was such a dumb joke. "But no need to worry because Lena Oxton's always got your back!" Lena took a heroic stance, then broke out into a fit of giggles with Jamie laughing along.

       They chatted on their way down the hall. Lena said her goodbye as they neared her class "See you at lunch! " She waved as she jogged into her morning gym class. Jamie's class wasn't far from the gym and he found himself there in a couple minutes. His first class was history, which he happened to hate, even more so when he was trying to keep himself awake in the morning. Upon entering the room, he took his usual seat at the back. Jamie's eye sight had always been pretty good and he never really needed to sit up close. It was a huge relief for him. He hated being asked questions, which the teachers loved to do to the students at the front. Jamie liked being the center of attention at times , especially with his friends or a boyfriend (if he had one) but Jamie felt that being the center of attention in a class was just asking to be given more work.

          After Jamie had sat down and laid all of his things on the desk, he took one of his chewed up pencils and started doodling on the cover of his notebook. Occasionally Jamie would begin twitching like he tended to do and it'd send his doodles into sharp scribbles that looked like a mad man had written them in a state of panic . Jamie guesses that's not that far from the truth though. As Jamie's eyes wondered from his notebook to the rest of the room he noticed a kid he didn't recognize, they had to be new. Jamie didn't even want to think of this guy as a kid; his large, wide stature, greying hair , and biker jacket made him look like he was meant to be in college, or maybe even graduated all together. The only thing throwing off his tough look was the surgical mask that covered half his face. The guy was sitting calmly in the back only a couple desks down from Jamie, reading a book that he couldn't properly see the cover of. Jamie thought it was kind of funny, a man that large and intimidating simply reading and being one of the quietest people there.

        Jamie giggled to himself, not being able to hold it back. The student happened to hear and shot a glare in the direction of the noise. Jamie's orange eyes locked with the man's deep brown ones. Jamie started blushing like wild and tucked his head into his arm that was folded together on the desk, as fast as possible. He kept it placed there until the teacher entered, a small older woman who started the class with a good morning and an introduction of a new student.                    "Would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" She asked gently . As soon as the question was asked the man replied with a muffled grunt of a ' no' and continued reading as if no one had spoken to him at all. The teacher obviously looked taken aback and Jamie couldn't help his giggles bubbling up again. The room was suddenly quiet, all except for Jamie's giggles. Apparently everyone else found the situation weird or intimidating, instead of funny. Noticing the sudden silence, Jamie's giggles faded out. The teacher had a serious look pointed his way, he knew she already disliked him and that he needed to stay out of trouble but like most things in his life he just couldn't control it.

          The man was looking at him again but this time with a confused look, instead of the angry one he'd gotten earlier. Jamie avoided any eye contact, choosing instead to look at the guy for tiny bursts, glancing over and then his eyes quickly locking on the board. Jamie had to admit , the guy was handsome. And the massive size of him made him even better in Jamie's opinion. This annoyed Jamie because he already didn't focus in this class and now he knew all of his attention would be else where. With one last glance at the man, Jamie wondered what his name was and he secretly wished the guy had taken the opportunity to introduce himself.

\\(0 v 0)/

"Who gives a shit?" Gabe's usual grumpiness remained, contrasting greatly with Jamie and Lena's chipper attitudes. Neither of them really knew why the edgy, goth guy decided to be friends with them but that's not to say that they minded. Jamie usually found Gabe pretty entertaining and Lena knew he had a good heart under all that black and leather.

       "I'd assume Jamie does, considering he asked and all" Genji chimed in, not even taking his eyes from his ds. "No shit, but what I mean is that who cares about some new kid. He's probably an asshole anyway, why else would no one approach him?" Gabe fiddled around with his phone as he talked. " Well, no one approaches us" Lena pointed out. Gabe slumped down in his chair with an angsty pout that Jamie had seen one too many times. If Jamie knew Gabe well enough by now, he'd have his headphones in in seconds with metal music blasting so loud the entire cafeteria would be able to hear. Gabe liked being dramatic, that much was obvious to all of his friends.

         "Anyway, I think his name is Mako" Lena was currently doodling on her binder with a black, permanent marker. Jamie's eyes made their way to the student being mentioned, who was sitting by himself, reading once again and looking quite content with being alone. "How'd ya know?" Jamie questioned with a bit too much excitement in his voice. "I have a class with him, and he didn't talk to me but the teacher did give his name to the class." Seems this teacher hadn't given the guy a choice, unlike Jamie's teacher this morning. Jamie had his mind fixated on that name.

         "He looks lonley" Jamie lied "Maybe I should invite 'im over" Jamie suggested and received a sharp glare from Gabe. Gabe really hates most people , especially new ones. "No way" he pipped up, popping one headphone into his ear. "C'mon, mate, I know bein' anti-social is kinda yer thing, but ya 'aven't even givin' 'im a chance." Jamie felt his brain bouncing around wildly trying to think of how to convince the floppy-haired boy. " I don't need to, 90 percent of people suck anyway. " before Jamie could offer another argument Gabe had already popped his other headphone in and started tuning out the conversation. Jamie huffed to himself .

         "What are we gossiping about this time?" Amélie interupted, black heels tapping on the Cafeteria's tile floor as she approached the table. She took her usual spot by Lena, and from where Jamie was sitting, on the other side of Lena, he could see Amélie slyly intertwining her fingers with the other girl's under the table. At this point, everyone knew about Lena and Amélie's relationship but Amélie wasn't exactly a touchy-feely girl, and she usually hates pda. Especially in school. Jamie was secretly glad Amélie wasn't a girlfriend who hung all over Lena at all times of the day, like Emily used to be.                "New kid" Lena stated simply. Amélie took a glance at Mako over her shoulder "What about him?" As soon as the words came out Jamie quickly burst out with a fit of nervous laughter " Nothin', Nothin' really." Amélie could see through everything and everyone, and he really didn't want his couple-hours-old crush to be the new conversation topic. Amélie raised one thin eyebrow up in a questioning expression. Jamie could never be smooth about anything. Luckily Lena turned her head in his direction, taking a moment to pause her doodling while she talked and ended the horrifying conversation that surely would've taken place.

         "You know, you can still go ask him if he wants to sit with us. Gabe will get over it, he just likes throwing his temper tantrums." Jamie nodded, at first in thought and then enthusiastically, not taking another second before jumping out of his chair and making his way toward the lone table.

       Mako didn't seem to notice him coming, Jamie only being brought to his attention by a loud " G'day, mate! ". Those brown eyes flicked up to him, his neutral expression staying firmly in place. " Name's Jamie, we had a class together this mornin' . I was just wonderin' if ya wanted ta come sit at me table . It could be a lotta' fun! More than sittin' 'ere alone. Hahaha!" Mako's eyes burned into Jamie before he simply let out a "No." muffled by his face mask. This didn't discourage Jamie though " You n' me mate, Gabe, would get along" Jamie's giggles spilled from his mouth and he continued to ramble as he shifted his weight from his real leg to his prosthetic. "He didn't even want me comin' over 'ere actually , doesn't wanna meet anyone new. You seem like someone who's the same way but meetin' people ain't too hard when they're losers. So ya shouldn't be scared-"

         Mako's deep, gruff voice cut Jamie short "I'm not scared of your friends. And I'm not interested in having friends." His eyes went back to his book, wrongly thinking this would shy the little Australian away. " Everyone likes ta 'ave company, whether they admit it er not. But I ain't goin' ta force ya. " Jamie began cracking up, laughing wildly over his own words " I mean that's probably pretty obvious, ain't it? I couldn't move a big ol' guy like ya if I wanted ta. " More giggles ensued.

       "Whatchya' readin' ?" Jamie changed the subject, taking a seat across from Mako and leaning over to try and see more of the book. Mako had a flash of confusion flood his eyes "You wouldn't know it." He stated simply, still trying to get the kid off his case. " Well, I know I don' look like much but ya never know. I do like readin' , it's just harder fer me. Me mum used ta read ta me at night n' I really liked that, I just need some more books that I can really get inta'" Jamie encouraged.

        "The Stand." Mako gave in and Jamie's eyes lit up at this " Oi! I know that one, mate! Stephen King, roight?" Jamie squeaked. He paused with uncertainty "I never did finish it, but I tried! It was really interestin' but I couldn't keep me attention on it." Mako stayed silent but he was looking at Jamie and not ignoring him completely, and Jamie saw that as a win. "Me mate, Lena, really likes readin' too, she prefers tha time-travel stuff though. I think she's readin' Guide ta tha Galaxy er somethin' like that." Mako cut in, this being the first time Mako talked to Jamie without him having to egg him on first " 'HitchHicker's Guide to the Galaxy' " he corrected. "Yeah, yeah! That!" Jamie began wiggling around in his seat " See, you guys already 'ave somethin' in common! " Mako sighed, his big belly moving up and down with the action "Look, why don't you just go back to your table? I'm not the kind of friend you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song this fic's title and chapter titles are based on the song Bittersweet by Panic! at the Disco  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUZReNjIduA


	2. My favorite place is the warm embrace of holding your hair back in a bathroom stall

Jamie yawned as he entered his first period class, he spotted Mako sitting at his desk, that same book in his large hands. Yesterday's introduction didn't go as well as Jamie wanted but the guy didn't hate him from what Jamie could tell so he took no pause before approaching Mako at his desk.

        "Oi, mate! Whatchya up to?" Jamie bounced excitedly and leaned over Mako's desk. "Keep your distance." Mako immediately spoke as he saw Jamie's one lanky arm slung on the desk. Jamie was taken aback at first, this was way more aggressive than how Mako had talked to him yesterday. "rioght, rioght." Jamie removed himself from the desk but continued his pestering.

       "By tha way, ya can take me up on me offer from yesterday anytime, we'd love ta get ta know ya." Jamie threw a toothy grin at Mako and he responded "I've already told you I'm not interested." He put it so bluntly, and it really shouldn't of been encouragement to Jamie. "Alroight, sure mate, if ya change yer mind, it's always an open offer though! How's the book goin'?" Jamie asked extatically "Fine." Mako grumbled out, trying his best not to look at Jamie once. Jamie usually had the effect of annouying people right from the get go but Mako seemed even more with-drawn than yesterday.

           "Well, maybe if ya don't wanna sit with us, ya can at least-" "No." Mako interrupted, annoyance hanging off his voice. "You don't play 'round do ya, big guy? Hahaha!" Jamie's high-pitched laugh bounced off the walls of the room. "Everyone in their seats!" the teacher spoke loudly as she walked through the door, cutting any rebutel Mako was going to say off.

        Jamie pouted but went back to his seat anyway. He mostly just goofed off the rest of class, giggling at things he had no reason to find funny, doodling bombs on his books, and zoning out with a pencil between his lips. When the class bell rang Mako was the first one out, running off before Jamie could even approach him.

        Jamie made a right turn in the busy school halls and met Lena in the middle, when she spotted him she threw her hand up and waved flamboyantly. When she finally pushed through all of the students between them she grabbed Jamie's only wrist with excitement. Jamie winced and pulled his hand back as quick as possible.

        Lena's expression dropped "Jamie..." she spoke softly and came to a full stop, instead of bouncing around like she had been "Again?" she whispered to him. Jamie fiddled with the loose sleeve of his jacket that loosely hung around his amputated arm nervously "Oi, no mate, I told ya never again. Ya just s-suprised me." Lena knew he was lying, he never pulled away from her touch and the kid she'd known for years never flinched at anything, fireworks, alarms, gunshots, even those dangerous explosives he liked to build in his freetime.

          "Jamie-" He scrunched up his face and squeezed his eyes closed in frustration "Just don't. Please Lena." He said quietly. She wanted desperately to say something but she knew it would only upset Jamie more, and that's the last thing he needed right now. "Okay" She sighed out uncomfortably, grabbing onto her own arm subconsciously "Just take care of yourself." She said, hoping this simple sentence wouldn't make the usually bouncy blonde lose his temper, which he tended to do when talking about personal stuff. "I will, don' worry, 'm fine" Lena could tell the smile he spread across his face was fake but she decided to leave her distress unspoken.

\\(0 v 0)/

Jamie was nearly skipping beside his group of friends, he was always way cheerier than usual on fridays. Even if his usual excitement was hard to beat. All of his friends just assumed it was because the weekend was coming but that was not the truth. He had two major things he looked forward to on fridays, one a healthy release of emotions, the other being a not so healthy release of emotions. Lena gave him a hug goodbye and the rest of them waved and smiled, also giving their short 'byes' as Jamie took a left down the street to a cafe he visted often.

         He pushed threw the mahogany double-doors and a room of people drinking coffees and talking while poets stood on the small stage ahead greeted his bright eyes. Jamie breathed in the smell of roasted coffee beans and cigarette smoke; this cafe was probably the only one in town to let the guests smoke inside, and that was another reason he liked the place so much. He took a table by himself and retrieved his pack of reds and personalized lighter from his coat pocket.

         "Jamison!" Jamie looked up with one of the cigarettes placed in between his lips "Ana, really ya can call me Jamie" he insisted but the older woman looking down at him simply ignored this. Ana was the cafe's co-owner, beside her husband Reinhardt. Most people are nice to amputees just because they're amputees and normally Jamie hated being treated better in anyway because of his disability, he was fine taking care of himself on his own without sympathy, but Ana didn't mind giving him a hard time or yelling at him if he threw his tattered, mud-coated boots onto the freshly cleaned tables. It made him feel as if she actually cared when she asked about how he was doing, because she just treated him like a regular person, not walking over egg shells at all times around him.

           "How's your leg? " she asked with a sweet smile and Jamie's lips curled up "Same as me arm, gone." He laughed loudly, grabbing the attention of two musicians who'd just finished preforming on stage, who also happened to know him. He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply as the musicians approached his table, one a small girl with shoulder-length brown hair and way too much pink anime merch on and the other, a guy a little taller than her but not by much with a green techno-themed outfit adorning him. Jamie could swear they only owned those two colors respectively.

       "Jamie!" The girl, Hana, sang with the guy, Lucio, trailing right behind "Hey little bomb man!" he greeted as well. Hana came behind the table and gave Jamie a hug, smiling brightly, indicating their gig had gone well. "Sorry I missed tha performance 'm sure it was brilliant though." Jamie spoke, Hana's arms still hanging around his neck from the back of his chair. As he blew smoke out she scolded him "Jamieeeee, we don't want you to die any sooner than you probably will with all the reckless stuff you already do!" Jamie heard it from her every friday but she never went out of her way to make him stop or anything so he didn't mind it much. "Yeah, we want you around as long as possible, so you can publish those wicked rhymes!" Lucio chimed in, hand gesturing to the crumpled piece of paper that was flattened out on the table. Jamie's scribbly, messy handwritting showed a poem he'd written throughout the week. Slam-poetry was the best thing on fridays.

       With all the energy roaring inside Jamie it wasn't a surprise that he liked to preform on stage, erratically raising and softening his voice at different moments in the poem and even if his poem wasn't as good as they usually were, people knew it'd still be an amazing performance enough to make up for any bad writing. It was therapeutic for him to get out all his anger, depression and anxiety out and start fresh on Monday.

       He held the cigarette in his mouth and puffed on it every couple minutes while he talked "Nah mate, I ain't nearly good 'nough ta publish anythin'" Jamie denied, looking over his crumpled lined paper with the poem laid out on it. On cue both Hana and Lucio just scoffed and gave knowing shit-eating grins to each other. "Anything I can get you kids?" Ana spoke up, running her hand across the table as if to check for any dirt on the spotless surface.

        "How 'bout some shots?" Jamie joked and Ana simply rolled her eyes with a light smile at the tips of her delicate lips and began walking back to the main counter of the cafe "Just yell if you need anything legal" she teased. Both musicians sat down at the table across from Jamie with small giggles at the woman and read over his poem, helping him with certain grammar and spelling errors. As the last poet before Jamie's turn came up to the stage Hana pulled out a small black bottle of nail polish from her pocket and placed it on the table. She took Jamie's only hand gently in her much smaller and softer ones, free from callouses and scrapes unlike Jamie's own scuffed up hands. There was still small spots of the black garnish on his nails from the previous friday but it was badly chipped, barley even noticeable at this point.

       "Gotta get you looking spiffy for your performance she explained and gave him a friendly wink through her long lashes. When she finished the poet was still reciting the last bit of his poem which gave her time to bring Jamie's lanky fingers close to her face and blow at the polish, trying to dry it as much as possible before it became his turn. She experimentally ran a soft finger over one of the perfectly painted nails, no residue clinging to her skin. She placed Jamie's hand back on the table just on time for the the audience to being clapping and snapping away as the poet took his leave from the stage.

       "Up next Jamie Fawkes!" The host of the poetry meetings deep voice echoed through the room and claps encouraged Jamie's feet to rise. He smashed the cigarette down in the ash tray placed on the table and grabbed his ragged paper. Once Jamie'd slowly but surely made his way on stage he looked out into the sea of people with confidence, the only kind you could have with mere strangers. Looking out onto each face he found his eyes trapped in the view of familiar brown ones.

         His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach along with his already bad joints stiffening up. Mako's eyes were staring directly into him. Jamie knew how to preform in front of strangers, Lucio and Hana being the only exception because they'd started out as strangers in the crowd as well, but with his crush's eyes burning into him for the first time ever Jamie felt frozen on the stage. After a few silent moments Jamie wobbled a bit and steadied himself on the mike stand.

         "The..." He started, trying to read off the paper in his trembling hand "T-the, uh I..." Jamie tried with everything in him to tear his eyes away from Mako but he felt like a deer in headlights, paralyzed by fear. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment 'get it together' he repeated to himself 'you're not this weak' his brain egged him on. He opened his eyes once again and not once had Mako looked away from the stage. Jamie's hands began to shake so hard he felt like he'd loose the grip on the paper and his sweat was wrinkling the page. He felt his leg lock on him and his chest burned so painfully it reminded him of the night he woke up in the hospital, arm and leg gone.

        As Jamie squeaked out the first couple words of his poem he felt that nausea in his stomach that only meant one thing. When Jamie could get his leg to move, it didn't stop. He was running off stage as fast as a man with only one leg could and ignored Lucio and Hana's sour expressions, getting out of the front doors and quickly smacking his forehead onto the brick walls of the building and letting it rest there as his breathing became more and more rapid.

       He wanted to spill his guts everywhere and he probably would have if not for the startling anxiety that held him in it's grip. 'Don't' he simply repeated quietly to himself and in a sudden burst of trying to hold the burning tears behind his eyes back he wound his arm back and slammed his knuckles into the hard surface. Feeling the pain radiate through his arm he wound back and punched again. And again. And again. When he looked down at his throbbing fist, ribbons of blood trickled down his hand. The warm sensation being familiar and comforting. His breathing was getting better but he still had tremors shaking his entire body.

       'Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to take the one day Jamie had to himself? The one day he could get everything out in an ocean of strangers.' Jamie held his soaked hand up to his head, feeling dizzier than he ever had. A sudden touch on his back made him whip around a bit too quickly for his head's liking and he fell to his knees. Hana's bright white and pink sneakers greeted him on the ground and when he looked around Lucio's were right beside her's. Jamie quickly pushed Hana out of the way and she made a high pitched 'Oof!' noise.

         Jamie began gagging over the side of the street and after a couple gags he tried to trap in his mouth he emptied his lunch onto the road. He could swear he was sitting there hurling for a good 20 minutes with Hana leaning down to rub soft circles into his bony back the entire time. Once Jamie's body had decided there was nothing else to reject he sat there in silence, hot streams of tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. He panted on the side of the road, tears falling into his mouth, the salty taste mixing with the stomach acid remaining on his tongue, Hana was making soothing hushing noises behind him, hand still on his back.

        "Don' touch me!" He snapped and Hana quickly retracted her hand. Her and Lucio exchanged knowing looks as Jamie sat in silence except for his occasional dry heaving and heavy breaths. Jamie had unknowingly discarded the paper to the ground and Lucio crouched down, gingerly holding it in his hands. "Keep it." Jamie's shaky voice brought him to say "I don' wanna look at it again" he managed to shake out of his brain. Lucio's eye brows were furrowed with the most painful expression he'd probably ever worn.

          "Man, I-" Hearing the hesitation in his voice Jamie screamed out "Take It er I'll burn it!" Lucio's expression didn't change but he didn't say anything else, just simply slid the note into his pocket and waited for when Jamie was ready to say anything else. "How about you take a ride home with us?" Hana offered but Jamie simply shook his head weakly. The two of them didn't want to leave him here like this but they didn't think they had a choice. When Jamie's anger got a hold of him it was near impossible to convince him of anything without another fist to the wall or even one in someone's face. "You want us to leave you alone for a bit?" Lucio asked cautiously and Jamie simply nodded, tears starting to dry to his pale face and blood caking over his fist. "We'll be inside if you need us" Hana offered and slowly they made their way back in, planning to come and check on the kid after he'd had time to cool down. Once he'd heard the doors closing behind them he pushed himself up with an unsteady hand. He didn't go back inside, he didn't dare. Instead he began his long walk home.

 

         Jamie climbed in through his bedroom window, he couldn't let his parents see him like this. Once inside he closed and locked his window and sat at his desk, contemplating the last hours of his life thoroughly. His pets made a ruckess, noticing his presence but he simply ignored the noisy rats begging for his attention. He pulled open the top desk drawer and rummaged around until grabbing two objects and placing them on his desk in front of him. A shiny zip-o lighter and handful of dusty cigarettes sat in his view. Pulling one more thing from his second desk drawer and placing it beside his other weapons. The small red fire crackers laid on the wood surface made his fingers itch to reach out for it and usually he tried to ignore the feeling but today his hand went straight in, no protests in his thoughts. At least his not so healthy release of emotion never failed him.


	3. I'm not a betting man but this is a sure thing

Mako couldn't tell what had happened that night at the cafe but something about that broken expression on Jamie's face stayed in his mind and try as he might he couldn't get it out. When Jamie didn't show up for school on Monday, it was worse. He didn't know if he had done something that set the blonde off or what it had been if anything. Even more than that expression when he'd heard the musician use Jamie's poem as lyrics the words shattered his heart even more than it already had been.  
Another day and Jamie was no where to be found. By Wednesday Mako was beginning to panic. He was desperate to know anything about the situation but on all of the previous days he couldn't bring himself to approach the group of students he knew would know something about this. By this point he started not to care as much.   
That short crazy brown hair whipped wildly around as Lena rambled and threw her hands up to accentuate whatever point she happened to be making. He couldn't tell if the taller and much more refined girl trudging along beside her was annoyed or in love. There's not much of a difference between the two in Mako's mind. Taking a deep breath through his mask and gathering the little bits of confidence he still had, he approached the two. He really had hoped that he could catch Lena alone to talk to but this seemed like his only chance so he went with it anyway.   
Lena didn't seem to notice his large steps headed to them but the other girl he'd not yet learned the name of had her eyes on him the second he came anywhere near her proximity. She leaned over and whispered something into Lena's ear and her wide eyes caught his gaze. To the dismay of her friend she waved happily and motioned him over. He took careful steps and was soon standing in front of the two. He cleared his throat mostly from nervousness   
"You're friends with Jamison, right?" He asked, trying not to sound too interested " Yup! Best friends since we were tots! " She didn't seem scared of him in the slightest even though he towered over the both of them. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know why he's been missing class?" Mako cut right to the chase. Lena's whole demeanor dropped and a grim frown loomed on her lips. 

She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, trying to find the right words but just as she was about to spill the other girl piped up with a snarl " It's not really any of your bussiness. I don't think you even know Jamie." Lena turned to the girl " Amélie, be nice! " She whined and Amélie simply turned her head from looking at him, keeping quiet but giving him dirty expressions. Lena looked uncomfortable now but continued speaking anyway "I'm not going to go into detail because I figure if Jamie wants you to know he'll tell you himself but he's not in the best state of mind right now. He's still alive and kicking though!" She reassured him . Well that gave him nothing, great. He might as well of not even approached . 

 

When Thursday came around Mako entered his first period class, the first one to arrive as always. He sat down at his desk and opened up his book to the chapter he'd paused at but his mind was racing so much it was hard to concentrate on anything, even reading which was one of his only few joys in life. As he struggled to get the words to stick in his head an annoying voice that just a week ago he wished to be rid of filled him with relief. He didn't want to admit how happy he was to hear that shrill laughing either.   
"Mate!" Jamie was already trotting up to his desk with a wide dorky grin. He looked pretty much the same as he always did in school, big dumb grin, ripped cargo shorts, crazy blonde hair, two rows of piercings on the shell of his ears, satchel that was nearly bigger than the kid holding it, and of course the same orange hoodie with his favorite cricket team logo on the front. Mako found it very weird that Jamie was addressing him the same as always but maybe he hadn't been the cause like he originally thought?   
Still, as Jamie rambled about something Mako couldn't stop noticing that he acted as if nothing ever happened. Was Jamie always hiding behind a cheery persona? Was that not the real him at all? Mako really didn't want to get dragged into anything, not new friends , not a romantic relationship, not anything social , he just wanted to get school over with and buy a house for himself and maybe a pet as soon as possible. So why was he letting himself worry about some kid he didn't even know? That girl Amélie was right, he couldn't help from thinking, none of this was his business and it was better for both himself and anyone around him to just steer clear of any forming relationships. Human contact only ends in pain for both parties . Mako had learned that the hard way. "Hello? Big guy?" Jamie sang while he waved his arm in front of Mako's blank stare. Mako snapped from his thoughts and that hand in front of him caught his attention. There was one lingering sign that this had actually happened, the only thing that changed at all.   
A long dirty bandage wrapped tightly around his knuckles and snaked down his arm, disappearing into his baggy sleeve. This just made Mako even more curious but he forced himself to keep it on the down low. " Huh? " he finally answered and Jamie simply giggled "What's on yer mind? Must be somthin' serious with that expression" Jamie seemed genuinely interested as he leaned his bean pole of a body against Mako's desk. 

"Nothing." He mumbled and shook his head " But I did want to say that your poem was really good. Powerful even. " Mako swore he saw every emotion possible flash on Jamie's face before he landed on confusion . "I uh, You musta mistaken me fer someone else, mate. I didn't even finish preformin' mine " he admitted slowly, brows furrowed and eyes stabbing at the floor. "You don't know?" Mako asked cautiously , if the guy hadn't gotten permission to use Jamie's poem Mako dreaded being the first one to break it to him. Jamie's confusion didn't leave and from his lack of response Mako sighed "Some musician used the poem as lyrics in some song I assume he made. He did clarify that the lyrics were yours." This was probably the most he'd talked to anyone at this school and so far he regretted it. 

Jamie's face lit up at this " Oh! Yea that's a mate o' mine. I told 'im ta keep the poem, just didn't really think he'd actually use it fer somethin'" Jamie clarified. Jamie's eyes finally made their way back up to Mako's face, or what he could see of it with the mask covering a good portion "Did ya really like it?" He said in an almost pitiful way and Mako simply nodded in return. Jamie's eyes were bright and he had a big dumb grin on his freckles face that Mako might call cute if the kid didn't annoy him so much.


	4. I've been to Tokyo and to South Africa So many places that you may say I've seen it all

"Jamison and Mako."  
Jamie couldn't be more ecstatic . Getting to work on a project with Mako? Sounds like heaven if you ask him. Jamie was out of his seat the minute the teacher confirmed that they could get together and begin discussing the work. He bounded up to Mako, who was standing as well and had a pissed off look in his eyes. That couldn't possible be because of Jamie though, right? He must just be having a bad day Jamie decided in his head.  
"Wot luck we got stuck togetha' !" He boasted and Mako simply huffed in reply. Mako began pushing two desks together with ease and Jamie admired the strength that he used like it was no big deal. They say down and Mako was already planning out a map to use for the project. He seemed to have ninety percent of the U.S. map memorized, as well as how most states looked from a map perspective. Jamie was in such awe he honestly forgot to start working on anything himself or even stop staring at Mako's huge hands that were delicately drawing and writing in cursive. Mako side-eyed the kid "Wow, you're smart mate! How'd ya memorize all that so fast?"  
" It's not hard when you've been to most of the places. " Mako said simply and this just made the blonde even more curious "You've been all 'round tha world then! Musta been so fun!" Jamie had a wide smile spread across his freckled cheeks and he leaned in a bit too close for Mako to see more of him drawing. Mako stoped his motion with the pencil for a moment and looked like he was about to say something with a glance at Jamie but he must've decided against it as he just continued working. "How'd ya even travel that much? Rich parents? " Jamie pushed, wanting to know what words Mako held back in his throat. "Kind of."   
Jamie sighed and his lips curled down for the first time that Mako had ever seen. "Rioght, I think I get it." Jamie's voice dropped into a somber tone " Get what? " Mako turned his head fully to Jamie, something he never really did and Jamie rested his head in his arm that was folded in the table "That I'm really never going ta get ta be mates with ya." Jamie was looking away to the floor and something overcame Mako and he let out a deep sigh " My parents have money, but we wouldn't of ever moved from New Zealand if I hadn't gotten kicked out of every school I was ever in. " A small smile made its way back to Jamie's mouth and he nodded as he listened "Too many fights." Jamie chewed at his lip, wondering if he should say what he wants or just treasure that Mako is putting up with him enough to tell him something like this. He decides to go with neither "Haha, I know how that is! Been in some pretty bad fist fights on campus meself. If someone's gonna pick on me, they're gonna get a bomb ta tha face!" Jamie giggled and made explosion gestures with his hand.   
Before they knew it the class bell was going off and everyone was getting their stuff together. Mako had talked way more to Jamie than he ever had before and even went into detail about moving over and over again and which places had been his favorite to visit so it was no surprise that when he met up with Lena and Amélie his face was painted with blush and his grin reached ear to ear .   
"What's with that expression? Did someone get a boyfriend yet?" Amélie teased, her arm slung around Lena's shoulder casually " Almost! " Jamie nearly shouted and this definitely peaked Lena's interest. 

 

\\(*v*)/

 

"Oi, mate! I know ya said no before but I was thinkin' that we could work on our project during lunch!" Jamie suggested to Mako, standing in front of him with a lunch tray in hand. Mako stayed silent for awhile, so long actually that Jamie was about to repeat the sentence before he spoke up.   
" Ok. " He said a bit uneasily and Jamie was practically jumping around, not being able to keep his real leg or his prosthetic still. Jamie had honestly expected another rejection but he wasn't going to question this turn of events. Mako slowly put his book back in his bag and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing his lunch tray as well, though in the way to the table he threw the remaining food away. Jamie was pulling Mako by the wrist over to the table, not even really realizing he'd grabbed him at all.  
All eyes were on either Jamie or Mako or glancing in between the two. Gabe was already planning Jamie's death in his head. Jamie took his usual spot beside Lena, not even noticing the looks and patted the seat next to him. He followed Jamie's que even if his anxiety hung in the air like a cloth that he could just barely see through. The chair creeked when Mako sat down, even if he was being as gentle as possible. Jamie was looking at him with admiration, like a creeking chair was sexy or something. In Jamie's head it was, no doubt. Mako just tried to ignore him. "Guys! This is Mako, me new mate! " Jamie was boasting and Amélie quickly joined the conversation to tease him "Oh yes, we've heard a lot about you-"   
Lena elbowed her girlfriend in the stomach and smiled over at Mako "It's nice to see you again! " She tried to save her friend the embarrassment of Amélie's lack of a filter, if she'd gone on it would've only gotten worse and worse. Mako nodded, staying silent. "Wot? You guys talked before?" Jamie's curiosity bounded from his mouth " Just once or twice, classes and all that. " Lena explained and Mako was heavily relived she didn't tell him about his worry over Jamie being gone.  
"Oh! Ok, well anyway " Jamie turns his full body in Mako's direction, looking like a puppy waiting for a command "You know Lena and her girlfriend Amélie and then that's Genji" Jamie points a long finger at a kid with green dyed in the tips of his black hair and without looking up from his ds he does a two-finger wave.   
Jamie moves on to pointing to the dark-skinned teen who's layered in baggy multi-pocketed jeans and an oversized hoodie that simply says 'Die' in bold letters on the front. He doesn't look pleased. "That's Gabe-" "Gabriel." The boy butts in and Jamie doesn't look taken back whatsoever . "You can still call him Gabe" Jamie leans over and whispers, not subtly , into Mako's ear. Gabe could tell what Jamie had said but just rolls his eyes and sighs.   
"Hola! Name's Sombra. Leaving me last, Jamie, tsk tsk ." The girl with her feet kicked up on the table and hair with purple highlights that's completely shaved on one side introduces herself before Jamie has the chance but he doesn't seem upset about it, he just laughs like always. "Best fer last, rioght?" She smirks at this " Damn right, Fawkes! " . Mako clears his throat, they seem like nice people but he feels like he doesn't belong here "Didn't you want to work on our project?" He says to Jamie and he goes quiet for a moment and then begins chattering away again " Yea mate! "   
Jamie pulls out some scribbled out notes and Mako places his maps he'd made on the table. As they work unknowingly, Lena whispers Amélie ear off the entire time "They're even gayer than us! It's fucking awesome! They'd be so cute together ! " Amélie doesn't reply but she does look like she's about to throw Lena across the room.


	5. I'm Just Setting a Trap and I'm Not Pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love I've received on this fic recently! I appreciate it more than you know <3  
> Also I know this chapter is short but I have a lot planned for the upcoming ones!

As the weekend crept up on them, both Mako and Jamie had started to realize that they were behind on the project. Maybe Mako had started having too much fun with their little group but it's not like he was going to admit it to anyone, he couldn't even admit it to himself.   
"Mako!" Jamie was bouncing up and down as he spotted Mako leaving the school building for the weekend " Ya know how we 'aven't finished our project? Well I was thinkin' we could use tha weekend ta get caught up" Mako grimaced internally, Jamie already knew more about him than he ever intended. On the other hand Mako couldn't risk to fail classes or fuck up at another school. "We could work at tha café 'round tha corner" Jamie suggested , nearly hopping to keep up with Mako's large steps. Mako was relieved that he didn't suggest one of their houses but wasn't that the café that Jamie had freaked out at the previous friday? So maybe it hadn't been Mako's fault? Either way it was pretty confusing that he'd bring up that particular café with what had happened.   
"Sounds good." Mako still tried to keep his speaking short but the blonde had cracked his shell open enough so that Mako couldn't bring himself to be rude to the kid for no reason. But that did mean that Mako was usually looking for a reason.   
Jamie's chattering and smile never faulted the whole way to the place. It seemed to Mako that anything that entered Jamie's mind would immediately pour out of his mouth. He didn't seem to have any filter. They entered the small cafe and Jamie was already headed for a particular table so Mako just followed silently. Mako laid out his parts of the project flatly on the table and when he looked up Jamie was lighting a cigarette . That was a shock. It never came to Mako's thoughts that Jamie could be a smoker but thinking about it now he really should've seen it coming.   
Jamie didn't bother getting his things out so Mako egged him on "What have you got so far?" He hooked his pupils into Jamie's , this usually got him to say anything Mako wanted. Mako was used to using this on people, intimidation was probably the only thing that had kept him fine at this school so long.   
Jamie looked like he hoped Mako wouldn't have asked but he dug around in his bag for his work anyway and pulled out a substantially smaller pile of papers compared to Mako's. Mako didn't say anything though, simply pulled the stack over to himself to look through. Jamie's hand writing was nearly unreadable but Mako got through it and besides that the information was well put together. What really caught Mako's attention though was the sketches on the back of the papers, depicting different fashion and cultural objects from the country their report was about.  
"These are really good" Mako accidentally let out "why don't you just work on some drawings for the presentation ? I've got the rest down and I can use these notes too but I think you could really help with decoration. " Jamie was silent making Mako look up, worried that he might have said something wrong but when he glanced over the boys face, Jamie was candy red with his mouth slightly agape. He quickly threw himself together and puffed on his cigarette "Ah thanks mate! Never really thought me art was good but if ya think so I can definitely do that!" Jamie's voice was cracking a bit, Mako nodded in agreement. 

 

\\(*v*)/

 

Mako was not having fun, he wouldn't admit that maybe this kid was growing on him. Jamie was babbling on about the project and then into other little conversations spurring from that topic but all Mako could focus on was how his slender lips wrapped around the straw of his boba. They'd been walking around the local mall for hours now when Mako really wished he'd of declined Jamie's offer to hang out after they'd finished most of the project at the café. When Jamie looked into his eyes something in him couldn't refuse. Jamie was now fiddling with the lid of his cup, struggling with a question swimming around in his mind. "Mako?" Jamie sipped at his drink nervously and Mako hummed in response. " Do ya think we could hang out maybe at me house for awhile afta' this? " Jamie's voice was shakey and Mako was nearly frozen in place but he made the mistake of glancing over Jamie's pink face and a quiet "sure" slipped from his lips before he could do anything about it. Jamie's face flushed with red and a small thoughtful smile painted his lips. Mako his one under his mask as well.


	6. Everything I do is Bittersweet

   Jamie's home was very clean and pristine but smelled of cigars. That's where Jamie's habit must've come from. His parents were not home so the house felt lonley. "Mum is nearly always working" Jamie explained without question as they trailed through a hallway to Jamie's room which had a large 'Caution: Do Not Enter' Sign posted on the door. It wasn't surprising for the kind of person Jamie was.  
Jamie's room was a major contrast to the rest of the home, messy, with clothes scattered in the corner. There was a curious assemble of tools and metal pieces on Jamie's little wooden desk. Decorating the walls were old rock band posters and some other types of posters that really caught Mako's attention.  
 

   Posters of scantily clad male models hung on every wall and a rainbow flag was tacked above Jamie's bed. And then it hit Mako, right in the gut. Something he'd been oblivious to that really shouldn't have been that hard to spot. The looks Jamie gave him and how he could easily get Jamie's full attention without even trying, how Jamie flushed when Mako got too close or mentioned relationships, how Jamie was always trying to impress him, why he clung to him even when his best friend was near. This kid had a crush on him, didn't he?  
   Now realizing what this meant Mako felt uneasy standing in this kid's bedroom with no one else in the house. Jamie didn't seem to notice this tension that had risen around Mako and was casually putting his satchel down "I know this might be a bit weird" He laughed "We 'aven't known each otha' that long, but what I've said probably a million times before is true, I really want ta get ta know ya! I get a good feelin' from ya, like you're a really good person."  
 

    Jamie sat in the matching wooden desk chair off to the side of the room. Mako decided to continue standing. He didn't really know how to respond, like with most things, but did his best to muster up something anyway " Well, thanks. " Mako put simply.  
"I hope I ain't pressurin' ya ta be friends with me" Jamie looked down at his shoes. "I don't get pressured into things and I don't do anything I don't want to" Mako confirmed. "Oh good! Haha!" That laugh was growing on Mako too, damn it.  
   Mako nodded " I meant ta' ask ya, why do ya where that mask? " in a flash Jamie was already up close to Mako, inspecting the thing in question "Why do you ask so many questions?" Mako retorted " Just curious, mate! " Jamie giggled "Ya could 'ave anything unda there" Jamie was saying this playfully and he began to mess with Mako, tugging at corners of the mask and continuing his giggles. Mako grumbled out a few 'Quit's but Jamie persisted, wrongly thinking that Mako was playing along.  
   Jamie was leaning in a bit too close and tugging at his mask a bit too much and Mako's temper overwhelmed him. He grabbed Jamie's wrist hard and the boy let out a loud whimper, pulling his arm back as fast as his body would let him. Mako's brows furrowed in concern, he hadn't meant to grab Jamie that hard but maybe his anger took over.  
When Mako looked over Jamie's arm, blood and some clear liquid soaked through the fabric of his jacket.

 

      Mako started to panic inside but kept his demeanor stoic. He swiftly took Jamie's arm in his hands and pulled his sleeve up. Blistering burns weaved around Jamie's skin  
"Oh my god, what happened?" Mako gasped and the kid remained silent with his head bowed. After an uncomfortable amount of silence from him, Mako laid a hand gently on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie moved his face into his own shoulder and Mako could tell he was crying now  
"Why can't I ever be normal?" He whimpered " I just wanted to maybe look cool for once... " Jamie recoiled his arm harshly and clutched his head, curling in on himself. He was tugging at his hair hard enough that a strand or two were pulled out  
    "For you..." Mako didn't say anything, instead taking Jamie's hand in his own and helping him stand. Once Jamie was steady on his feet he led him to the closest bathroom he could find, Jamie's hand still encapsulated under his own much larger one. Walking into the bathroom and seeing that every cabinet and drawer had neat little labels was a relief to Mako. He didn't know how to help people through words , only actions.  
 

     Mako scooped up Jamie and sat him on the counter of the sink and went to retrieve supplies. Jamie was starstruck , he wasn't crying anymore and his face was flushed and hot. Jamie's mind was going miles a minute as he stared at Mako's broad back and for a moment he let himself think 'am I in love?'.  
   Mako pressed a damp cloth over the burns, cleaning them out, and tossed the rag onto the counter once he was done with it. Mako looked into Jamie's eyes and let an exhausted sigh out. Jamie couldn't believe he was even getting to see this as Mako removed his mask and set it on the counter. Plump lips and an under-bite were lined with two spiked lip piercing studs and two brutal scars that dipped into his tanned flesh, one a bit smaller than the other.  
Mako began wrapping a bandage, from a first aid kit, around Jamie's wounds "You don't need to worry about looking cool. You're such an interesting person that being 'cool' would just hold you back. I like you the way you are, Jamison."

   Jamie was blushing even more than before now; if that's even possible. Mako looked up at Jamie, a little startled by the silence no longer filled with sobs. Jamie was sure whatever expression he was making was sure to out this crush, but his flustered mind couldn't get him to do anything else but take in the beautiful and kind man in front of him. When Jamie could finally muster up words they came out more cynical than he actually ment "Why are ya helpin' me? Shouldn't ya 'ave run away screaming from tha mentally fucked kid by now?" 

  Mako's low grumble of a laugh vibrated in Jamie's heart " That'd be pretty hypocritical of me. " Jamie had a questioning look on his face, really wanting to know more but too scared of ruining the moment. Mako saved him the trouble "Anxiety and depression and things like that sadly aren't too rare of an occurrence anymore. I do have both of those as well as some pretty bad anger issues, so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I understand." Mako was silent for a moment while scanning Jamie's face.  
  "So does this mean we're actually mates now? " Jamie sounded like a sad puppy, not knowing if it was really in trouble or not. Mako shifted uneasily and concern plastered his face. Mako really wanted this, but more than anything he was scared of hurting Jamie. Awhile back he'd decided to protect himself and others by closing off from the world. He decided that this would be the final time. The one exception, and if it went sour it'd just be him again.   
  Mako slowly nodded. Mako stumbled back a bit and was startled when Jamie suddenly wrapped himself around the bigger man in a hug. Mako placed one hand around Jamie and the size scared him. He could easily snap Jamie's tiny rib cage with just his thumb. He shook the bad thoughts from his head when Jamie pulled away. Jamie had a huge toothy grin on and Mako couldn't help but smile back. This kid was precious and he didn't know if he could deny it much longer. He'd sure as hell try though.  
  Jamie bounced off the counter, leading Mako back into his room where Mako took a corner of the room to stand in like usual. Jamie sat on the edge of his bed "Ya know ya can sit, roight? My home is yers er however tha sayin' goes" Jamie patted the spot on the bed beside him and Mako reluctantly complied after taking his leather Jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack in the entrance of the room.   
With it hanging up Jamie could perfectly see the back that was embroidered with a picture of a pig head and motors underneath. At the bottom was a name in big bold letters 'Roadhog.

  "Was one o' yer kin in a biker gang?" Jamie rocked back and forth on the bed out of habit and Mako grimaced a bit " Yes, but that's my jacket" he stated with sadness hidden between his breaths. The blonde's eyes went wide "Hooley dooley! That's rad, mate! Ya were a biker? Do ya 'ave a motorcycle? Can ya ride it? Could I?" Jamie was going to fling himself off the bed if he didn't stop rocking so fast, out of excitement . "It's not as cool as it sounds, I was born into it and it's not all fun and games in there." Mako was surprised by how excited Jamie seemed over this fact, most people saw it as just a gang, a group of people searching for violence but it was probably just Jamie's naivety . "Well, I know" Jamie looked down at his feet like a little kid. "But yes, I do have a motorcycle and I can ride it."

   Mako checked the time on his phone subconsciously and he realized he probably needed to be home soon. The blonde boy peered over at him while he did this and Mako told him "It's getting late" Jamie nodded in agreement with this and Mako stood, his limbs aching from staying in the same position for so long. Jamie followed along and stretched as he got up, his spine cracking loudly. Mako retrieved his jacket, and mask from the bathroom and adorned both. Jamie walked him to the front door where Mako was a bit lost for words, he was never good at communicating regularly but goodbyes were always more awkward for some reason. Jamie was on the other end of the spectrum, he had been chewing on something he planned on saying at this moment. Mako placed a large hand on the door nob "Mate, erm, before ya go" Jamie shuffled around in his coat pocket and held out a small piece of folded paper. Mako curiously opened it, though Jamie really wished he'd waited and opened it at home.   
   Scribbled in Jamie's atrocious handwriting was a number and some little doodles. "I don't know if ya are inta' dudes but even if not, ya can still text me bout tha project and stuff" Jamie rocked on his feet anxiously. Mako hadn't expected Jamie to be so out right about this so he was caught off guard and did his best to search for words. "Thanks, I'll text you ok?" Mako didn't know in what way he was implying but Jamie was happy none the less.


	7. So Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This is a nsfw\smutty chapter!

The week went by as usual, Jamie pestering Mako and it growing on him more and more. From what Jamie could tell Mako had been opening up more, at least around him; there was starting to be quite the difference between how Mako acted around Jamie than with other people. Everything was going well but still Jamie was sat on his bed blankly staring at his phone and wondering if Mako didn't actually care to talk to him. Maybe Jamie was being paranoid, he could've forgotten or his phone could be out of data but Jamie's anxiety didn't want to believe any of that. The first few days after he'd first given Mako his number he checked his phone every five seconds but it slowly dwindled down throughout the week. Jamie opened up his messenger

Jamie boi: Lena

Jamie boi: Lena

Jamie boi: Leeeeeeeena

Lena the Les: sheesh no need to spam my phone! What's up?

Jamie boi: Do u think Mako will stop hanging out w/ us after we turn our project in on Monday?

Lena the Les is typing...

There was a pause in Lena's quick response time and that was all the answer Jamie needed. He put his phone to sleep and rubbed his tired face with his hand. 'Ding!' Jamie assumed the alert was from Lena and didn't bother picking his phone back up. 'Ding!' Again, probably Lena, if he didn't reply within a minute, Lena would start spamming him. 'Ding!' Jamie decided to reply to get the annoying noise out of his head and when he opened up his phone there was one message from Lena but the other two were from an unknown number. Jamie's heart surged with hope. He opened his phone and quickly looked through the messages. 

???: Hey, it's Mako

Attached was a picture of Mako with his hair out of it's usual ponytail and falling over one side of Mako's bare face messily. Everything about the photo was perfect to Jamie. He hadn't seen Mako without his mask again since the first time he'd seen it and he wished Mako showed it more often; it was a beauty that needed to be taken in. Something about the look on his face in the photo and how handsome he looked with his hair down lit a fire in Jamie's stomach which quickly dropped into his groin. 

Jamie boi: Hey! 

Jamie boi: Was getting a bit worried u'd lost the number lol

Jamie typed the response with speed and saved the photo to his phone.

He slipped off the bed and sat at his desk chair, opening his digital photo album and pulling up the picture of Mako. He balanced his phone on some large piece of metal that happened to be on his desk and his hand slid down his chest and he gripped himself through his pants. A pang of guilt shot through his mind and he swallowed hard. Jamie never jacked off to photos of real people unless they were celebrities and his brain told him that he'd start stumbling over his words and blushing around Mako even more but he didn't know if he could resist. He pushed the thoughts down and continued the movements on himself until he was fully hard. He unbuttoned himself and slid down his pants and underwear. Jamie picked up his lanky cock and his eyes locked with Mako's in the photo. His breath shook as he stroked himself, slowly getting faster and faster. He threw his head back against the chair and sighed. His thumb flicked over the head of his dick and pre-cum dripped over Jamie's fore-skin. His toes curled into the carpet as he threaded his fingers through his scruffy blonde pubic hair that tapered off into a happy trail. Jamies fingers quickly returned to his anxious member, beginning to pump his pink cock through his fist. Jamie stopped moving his hand all together and let his hips do all the work, thrusting in and out of his clenched palm. He squeezed his eyes shut, imagining it was Mako's mouth he was thrusting into. He wished he could pull Mako's hair while he plunged into the warmth of his soft mouth. Jamie slowed all his movements which his body internally screamed at him for. He remembered something he saw on a certain porn site that really revoked a reaction from him and he wanted to try it. He kicked off the rest of his clothes and climbed back into his bed. He laid with his back straight up against the headboard and put his legs as far over his head as possible. Jamie always knew he was flexible but he didn't actually think this would work. His cock now dangled an inch away from his face, dropping pre-cum onto his chest and twitching and pulsing every now and again. He craned his neck and pressed his lips to the head of his cock. He pushed down his fore-skin with his hand and opened his mouth to release his tongue. He sucked at his head and his cock jerked in response. Jamie could feel the pull in his balls and the shivers racing up his spine. He quickly stood and returned to his desk, stroked his wet shaft at the same time. He pressed the head of his cock against his phone screen and Jamie squeaked and huffed as his cum spilled over Mako's face in the photo and down Jamie's trembling fingers. He ran a couple fingers over the pulsing head which was still letting out small amounts of cum. Jamie twitched from the after-shocks and sighed while falling back into his desk chair. "I've gotta be a sick bastard." He quietly let out under his heavy breaths. ' Ding!'


End file.
